Related World
by rain-tessa
Summary: /Chres.&YotG I wrote this story so quickly, I just had to get the idea out./ When the overly prideful Chrestomanci apprentice runs away from home she finds herself in a significant amount of trouble. Yet stranded with no powers may work out... or may not.


((Guess what?! I don't own Chrestomanci or Year of the Griffin. I could only wish I was that talented. Which I'm not if you keep reading... hahaha. So yes, I do own Ella as my own thought though. I don't even really own the name... But the thought! That's all mine mmkay?!

Ahead of time. Thank you so much for reading. I love readers. :D ))

* * *

**Chapter 1: Away From Home.**

Gently I walked into the portal. I didn't want to alert anyone to the fact that I had inserted myself into the new world. Of course I knew that running away was going to be hard, how could I not? It's not every day that an apprentice runs away. Well, not an apprentice like me.

The official that I will one day inherit, when my predecessor steps down, is Chrestomanci Ella. It's fun to say, really. But it carries too much of a burden, which is why I ran away in the first place.

For me, it's easy to run away, but at the same time hard. As a nine-life Enchantress I have the ability to transfer to the other multiple worlds, but the Chrestomanci can also travel through the worlds. It's a lot of options for me to run to, but at the same time if he really wanted to my teachers could find me.

So, I ran went five worlds down from my own. Into the world where I knew people. The Chrestomanci had taken me there before when I was younger, and had made sure that I would always be able to reacquaint myself with the inhabitants. Every night I made sure to go visit my two best friends in this world. Hopefully it would be too obvious a place to actually look for me.

"Blade!" I called happily when I reached the huge patio of the Derkholm house.

He greeted me happily, hugging me around the shoulders. He had gotten noticeable taller, or I was just painfully short; one of the two. On the grass, behind the railing of the patio Kit sat tearing apart a piece of meat. Looking bigger than ever, he made Blade's new height less noticeable.

"We didn't think that you were going to be coming." He said, slightly confused of why I was there in his world. My slight turn of the head had caught Kit's attention.

"She ran away." Kit said shortly to Blade.

"What?" Blade asked confused.

"See, the thing is that Chrestomanci was being totally unreasonable in my allowance and ability to use magic! There is _no_ reason why I shouldn't be able to use magic outside of the castle!" I said, crossing my arms like a spoiled child.

"You realize how stupid you're acting." Blade laughed.

"I'm not being stupid."

"Weren't you just allowed to use magic inside the castle? Isn't that more than only using magic in lessons?"

"If I can use magic in the castle, why can't I use it outside too? There's no point."

"You ran away over something as stupid as that?" Kit laughed.

"It's not stupid!" I told him.

"It's stupid. You're not good enough yet." Kit told me.

"I'm more powerful than the two of you combined." Every time Kit told me I wasn't good at magic yet, I still had the comeback that he wasn't that powerful.

"True. But you know that you're not trained enough, Ella." Blade was the comforter, Kit the antagonizer.

"I'm good enough." They both looked at me skeptically. I shook my head, ignoring how much I wanted to point out that I was still better than them. "Well, I didn't come here to talk to you two losers. Where's Callette?"

"In her shed." Kit said shortly, pulling at the meat he was eating.

I skipped off. Really. Literally, I skipped. In my back I could feel Kit's glares. Blade, I knew, wouldn't care and would shrug off the fact that I was being so weird. I was better friends with Callette and Blade than I was with Kit. The fact that Kit and I both were extremely opinionated and obstinate didn't work.

"Callette!" I called, knocking on her door. She opened hesitantly. "Who else would it be besides me, who actually knocks?!"

"It could be mum. You know you kinda sound like mum sometimes." She told me.

"No, don't lie! Let me in already."

"Why are you hear again?" Callette sighed.

"Cause I ran away."

"Why would you do that?"

"You see... well..." I gave the whole explanation that I had given Kit and Blade. Though I already knew it wasn't that good of an excuse.

I knew the Chrestomanci would be made with me, considering that I was almost done with training and that I was the only nine-live enchantress that he would ever find for a long time. The Chrestomanci really wanted to retire, but at the same time he refused to leave me in charge. It was because he thought that I was still unable to preform magic well. I could obviously do it when I was alone, but when others would watch me the pressure would get to me.

"That's why you ran away? He's not going to take you back like he did last time. You might actually get in trouble! You!" She inserted fake gasps between her sentences. Callette was never happy when I told her what I could get away with just by being the sole apprentice.

"Whatever. Really, it's no big deal to me anyway. I'm just going to lay low here for a little while."

"If my dad can find a way to tell the Chrestomanci that you're here, he will."

"Then again, your dad can't open portals to other worlds can he?" I said, smiling smugly.

"You never know."

"I'll just run to another world. It's easy enough. Even another Series if I have to." I said nonchalantly, toying with the new object that Callette was making.

"Put that down!" Callette was getting worried, she never liked me touching her things unless they were finished. She knew that I was clumsy half the time. "He'll just find you. This is the first place that he'll probably look too."

"My other life is still in the Chrestomanci Castle. He knows that I'll probably come back at some point."

"I never understood how that works..." Callette said.

"I have more than one life of course. I'm a cat." I hissed lowly at her, trying to make the situation funny. She did laugh. But discussing me in relation to all things Chrestomanci was the last thing that I wanted to do. "Can I stay somewhere." I finally asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, sure of course. Take Elda's room if you want." Callette offered.

"Wait, where's Elda then?"

"School. Mum forced her into it. You've been gone for a long time, haven't you?"

"Obviously. Nobody tells me what's going on here. Besides it's all out of Chrestomanci jurisdiction anyway."

"How are our problems not your problems." She asked, annoyed that I couldn't help her out with the war on the other continent. I could only sigh heavily. I didn't want to talk about anything related to me as the Chrestomanci and she continued to bring it up!

"Can I stay or not, Callette?"

"I said you could, now answer my question."

"See you in the morning Callette." I said slowly, heaving open the shed door, and walking up to the house to sleep in Elda's room. I hoped that Chrestomanci wouldn't find me.

* * *

((So what did you think? Seriously tell me. Cause... yeah I like to know what others think! Okay thank you for scrolling all the way down to the bottom to read this, or to actually read the whole story. I obviously perfer the second to the first. BUT STILL! Thank you all the same. hugs and kisses!

-TESSA!! RAWR


End file.
